


In The Midst Of All This

by Lilpeachr



Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Mentions of War, Romance, Sex in a tank, Sexual Content, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilpeachr/pseuds/Lilpeachr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man took things hard and you wouldn’t be able to notice that from looking at him. Oh no, all his crew and other soldiers saw was a well put together commander ready to take them into enemy territory and do it well and damn good too. But Boyd knew there was a lot more to him. A man underneath that felt just as much as anyone else and needed someone to see him. To listen and hear the ache in his soul and to him it was loud and clear. Don needed him and he was there. It was simple as that. </p>
<p>Or Don and Boyd get some time together in the tank, away from anyone else, a brief respite in the middle of a world war. It's not much. But it's more than enough to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Midst Of All This

**Author's Note:**

> First post yay! I'm a bit nervous about posting here because I know how incredible all of the authors on this site are! So a little intimidated but I love this pairing and loved writing this so hopefully you will enjoy. Sorry for any errors. Enjoy. :)

Home smelled like death, months of filth mixed with blood, booze and misery. There was no warmth, no good feelings. Boyd had experienced a few different places in his life that he liked to call home but this wasn’t exactly his favorite - not by a long shot. Home just happened to be Fury. Best job he'd ever had... worst place to call home.

"Hell hath no fury." Bible mumbled and cracked an unamused smile, holding his dogeared bible closer to his chest. It was all he had left, the only security and only thing he held onto. Besides the very man that had kept him and all of them alive this long.

"What are you mumbling about down there?" The very man on his thoughts asked as he dropped down somewhat gracefully into the small space. Bible saw legs followed by the lithe body of his commander and his smile shifted, softened. That aching knot in his chest eased somewhat when those piercing blue eyes found his. He could always find a steadying energy there, something to ground him in the worst times.

"Just musing over our home." Boyd said, gently patting a hand over the cool metal nearest him. His focus shifted though when he sensed something off about Wardaddy. He smelled rather than saw and shifted, sitting up more and eying him close in the small space of the tank. "You got sick." It was a statement, no sense in beating around the bush. Not after all they'd been through.

Don shrugged away from his gaze, reaching for a bottle in a nearby nook as he turned his face away. He took a long swig, rinsing his mouth before swallowing with a grimace. "So what if I did? Only got shit to eat, it's gonna happen."

"Uh huh." Boyd shifted closer, not believing him for a second. They didn't have to hide what they were, not when they were alone so he had no fear whatsoever. Moving closer in the cramped space, only an inch or so between them he looked up at Don, his gaze forcing the older man to look at him. He looked tired... no more than that. He was exhausted, with not much left in him. He suspected the man had been battling his panic attacks again, they came and went in intervals.

Boyd had seen him like this more than a few times and it broke his heart every time as much as he understood. Even the toughest and hardest of soldiers had their breaking point and needed some R and R. Unfortunately they didn't have that option much and had to make do. Even in a war torn country they found their ways. And Boyd was damn well going to do whatever he could to make sure Don got some semblance of peace even in this hell on earth.

"It gets to all of us eventually. No shame in that, Don." Boyd said quietly, his hands moved soothingly over Don's chest, strong hands massaging stiff muscles, slowly moving up to grasp and massage his shoulders.

The man took things hard and you wouldn’t be able to notice that from looking at him. Oh no, all his crew and other soldiers saw was a well put together commander ready to take them into enemy territory and do it well and damn good too. But Boyd knew there was a lot more to him. A man underneath that felt just as much as anyone else and needed someone to see him. To listen and hear the ache in his soul and to him it was loud and clear. Don needed him and he was there. It was simple as that.

"Oh Christ, that feels good." Don's head dropped at his touch, a groan escaping his mouth. His tight and controlled expression started relaxing into one of relief. "Fuck."

Boyd pressed closer, using his body to partially support Don as he relaxed. These moments were rare, it wasn't often the man would let down his guard this much. Boyd was honored and immensely thankful that he could do this, that they could share this together. No matter how brief it might be.

"Shhh, relax. Just relax, we're alone." For once Boyd didn't chastise him for taking the Lord's name in vain. He deepened his massage, working his hands into the tight and war weary muscles of his lover. Don leaned into him further, their bodies molding together in the tight space, more groans escaping as the tension eased. Don ended up leaning his head on Boyd's shoulder, his arms wound around his waist. Boyd closed his eyes on the feeling, taking in every second of Don's hands on him. They didn't get many moments like this anymore.

"S'good." Don mumbled into his neck and Boyd smiled in relief. It was moments like this that let him know he was making a difference and easing someone else’s pain. He lived for it.

A few minutes passed before Boyd's hands stilled but he didn't end the contact, instead his hands moved down over Don's back, moving in slow ever so light massaging circles. His touch was gentle, careful. Don's breath caught all the same and his hands gripped Boyd's waist hard. His insecurities and anxiety about his scars were never ending, not to mention the fact that his skin, or what was left of it, was about ten times more sensitive there than anywhere else on his body. And those scars covered about thirty percent of his body. Boyd had been there when it happened... napalm had done it.

One of the worst experiences in his memory. Don had been a bloody and torn up mess and it had been months before he'd healed up. Boyd remembered well the agony, the pain that they both went through. Don more than him of course but for every cry of pain that Don uttered, every expression of agony Boyd swore he felt it deep in his soul. And he remembered it all. When Don had finally been ready to return to battle Boyd had stepped up without hesitation to be the one patching him up as best he could, changing his dressings, sanitizing the wounds, comforting and getting his lover through the immense pain that had lingered on for months more.

"Boyd, no. Don't. Not now." Don’s words brought Boyd back to the present. His lover was easing back from his touch, his face tight again and he turned away in shame. It was one of the bad moments then and Boyd knew and understood as much as it aggravated him. Don wouldn't meet his eyes and that angered Boyd. If he did bother to look he'd see the fierce love and acceptance waiting for him. He'd loved the man before the scars and after, it made no difference to him. As he saw it love was love and there was nothing on earth that could change that. Not when it was real and their love was the realest thing he’d ever felt.

"Don...you know it doesn't bother me. Never has. You’re perfect in every sense of the word." Determined to ease his lovers suffering in any way he could Boyd reached up and brushed a thumb over one of the jagged scars on Don's cheek. Soft and gentle. Don’s eyes closed and he swallowed past his emotions, staying unfathomably still as he waited for Boyd to make the next more.

"You're still the one I love and your scars are a mark of your courage.” Boyd said with every ounce of love he felt, his voice an emotionally raw whisper. “You're a fighter. I'll always love and respect you for that." His touch was gentle as he stroked his fingers over Don's face and suddenly after a long still moment, blue eyes met his again - a hesitance there that broke his heart. He saw the conflict, the anguish, layered with love, gratefulness, all blended together in Don’s deep gaze, but he didn’t voice it. He wasn't a man of many words but that was never a problem. Boyd could see all he needed too, to know what Don was thinking.

Before he could bat an eye he was being pulled and urged closer up against the older man, hands gripping him close, a desperate air about it all. “Thank you.” Don whispered into his hair and even hearing that much from his commander, friend and lover was enough to bring tears to his eyes.

“It’s part of what I’m here for,” He replied hoarsely, trying to keep his barrings about him. “And it’s a pleasure, Don. You know I’m always here for you.”

Don pulled back enough to look at him, the look passing between them needing no words. They rarely spoke of their feelings and there was no need too. Their endless love and understanding for each other could be expressed in one look. Don’s eyes flickered down to his mouth and back up, desire and lust suddenly in his smoky blue gaze and Boyd’s stomach clenched in anticipation and excitement, arousal. Don had other ways of showing his love, ones that suited them both just fine.

Don initiated the kiss, his movements deep and anguished – desperate as they kissed deep and long. He tasted like salt, booze and pure raw man and Boyd relaxed into it, letting him lead and take them wherever he wanted. Don's tongue insistently brushed into his mouth, thrusting deep and sliding against his own and Boyd groaned into the kiss, his hands moving to wrap around Don's shoulders, careful of his back and the oversensitive flesh there. Always so careful.

Their bodies molded together perfectly, as if they were meant to fit just right. Boyd put everything he had into the kiss, meeting Don’s passion and desperation measure for measure.

  
This was a stolen moment in the middle of chaos and neither one of them knew how long they might have before someone came looking for them. The war didn’t stop for anyone. It added a desperation that was always felt and Boyd often wondered what their life would be like without that. But that was a far off dream and he preferred living in the present. And right here right now was exactly where he wanted to be.

Somewhere during his musings Don’s hands had been busy with their clothing, or rather their pants. Boyd groaned as cool air hit his skin, Don pushing his pants and underwear down over his hips baring his ass to the cool air of the tank. He didn’t complain though, he’d always run hot and the cool air was often a blessing for him, bringing his temp back down to a comfortable level. Don on the other hand had a few circulation issues and once he got cold it was hell to get warmth back into his limbs so when his commander reached for his own buckle - Boyd’s hands stopped him.

“Wait, wait. It’s freezing in here.”

Don gave him a pained look. “I don’t give a flying fuck about how cold it is, Bible-”

Seeing that his temper and most likely sexual frustration was getting to him, Boyd moved quickly. “Hey, hey now did I say we had to stop? I have an idea how we can make this work.”

Boyd grabbed a mostly clean towel from a nearby compartment and set it between them, shooting Don a soft loving look as his nimble hands calloused by war made quick work of the fastenings and belt of Don’s pants. Don’s breathing was hitched, his eyes dark with lust and wanting as he stared down at him, watching him close. Boyd was breathless already and his obvious arousal was between them aching and eager. His heart was beating wildly, anticipation curling hotly in his stomach.

With a glance up, to reassure himself that this was alright, Boyd wrapped his hand around Don’s half hard cock and freed him from his pants, holding and stroking his lover in his hand. His thumb brushed softly over the head of Don’s cock, stroking and gently working his flesh and lovingly urging him to full hardness. Don’s age sometimes made it take a little longer but Boyd never minded, why would he? He actually got a great sense of pleasure and accomplishment when he was able to get his lover fully and achingly aroused. Don breathed a deep groan at his movements, his hands gripped Boyd’s bare hips tight as he thrust his hips, sliding his cock into his hand.

“Fuck yes, Bible.” Don groaned, pulling him closer and gently thrusting their hips together. Their cocks brushed together, aching and needy. That coupled with the sensation of Don’s mostly clothed body against his naked lower half was nearly a sensory overload and Boyd groaned, a hitched and needy sound. He needed this more than he thought.

He thrust back against Don, their cocks sliding together once again pulling lustful groans from them both. Boyd’s hand wrapped around both of their aching lengths now and Don leaned forward to rest his head on his shoulder, his breathy moans muffled into Boyd’s neck.

“Fuck, fuck.” Bible bit his bottom lip to keep quiet as they thrust steadily and desperately against each other. His hands found Don’s ass, pulling him even closer and into him hard and they both groaned out their mutual pleasure. Don was lost in the moment, his face still tucked into Boyd’s shoulder. The passion and pleasure was reaching an incredible peak rapidly and Boyd didn’t know how much longer he would last. They raced quickly towards release, Boyd thrusting his hips and their aching leaking cocks sliding wetly together. He didn’t know how something could feel this good, intense and so right but he never wanted it to end.

Don pulled back enough to kiss him and groan at the incredible friction between them, the tight hot feeling of Boyd’s overly warm hand stroking him and the sheer bliss of being this close to the man he loved. “Want to see you come, Bible,” Don whispered into their kiss, his hand reaching down to cover Boyd’s and speeding up the strokes over their hard lengths. Boyd groaned, gritting his teeth against the sparks of pleasure shooting through him. It was so intense, almost overpowering and he was so close. The extra pressure and friction from Don’s hand took it to a whole new level.

“You gonna come for Daddy?” Don asked hotly, biting at Boyd’s lower lip and that was all it took. “Come for me, Bible.” Boyd saw black, a deep moan of release slipping past his lips as he clutched Don hard, pulling their hips together desperately as he lost himself.

“Oh fuck, Don!” Boyd came, his eyes closing tightly as pure raw pleasure burst through his body in electric white hot sparks. His hips jerked uncontrollably as his cock spurted between them, coating part of Boyd’s stomach and the towel he’d placed there in his hot release. He knew Don liked to watch him so he forced his eyes open past his incredible pleasure and groaned at the lost look of lust and love in Don’s eyes as he reached his own release.

“Yeah, Bible!” Don groaned and gasped, leaning heavily into Boyd as his legs grew weak with the force of his orgasm, his cock jerking in Boyd’s hand as he stroked and milked him for all he was worth. Groaning and spent, Don leaned against him and thankfully Boyd was steady on his feet enough to balance them, reaching behind him to place a hand against the nearest wall for added support. His other arm wrapped around Don’s shoulders holding him close against his chest. His ass was bare and their cocks were out and exposed to the cool air but neither could be bothered to care just then.

Don groaned into his neck, slumped against him a bit more and relaxed into him, breathing out his pleasure in a quiet noise of contentment. “Fuck.”

Boyd smiled, chuckling. “We just did. And it was.. Beyond words. Best thing ever.” He felt Don’s smile, his mouth curving against the skin of his neck and it warmed his heart. Don’s smiles were rare. The real and emotional ones even rarer still. Don was a completely different man in moments like this. Content and relaxed, he could let down his guard and just be. There was no commander, no responsibilities. Just love and closeness and Boyd and Don. Just them.

The only tragedy was that it never lasted long. It was already slipping away from them. Boyd could feel Don’s muscles slowly tensing up, gearing up to go back out there and start all over again. They had a war to win and jobs to do.

Boyd tightened his grip around Don’s shoulders desperate to hold onto this moment for just a while longer. He turned his face into Don’s hair and nuzzled into the short blonde strands. “I love you, Don.”

Don’s arms came up to hold him, wrapping him up in a secure warmth and closeness that caused Boyd’s heart to swell with love and peace, security. “I love you too, Boyd.” Don whispered and they held each other close enjoying the last minutes of their stolen moment together. Boyd’s arms held Don just as close and possessively as he was being held, not wanting to let go but knowing he’d have too eventually. It was a large comfort to know that they’d have more moments like this. God willing.

END


End file.
